Junior
by sandybeliever
Summary: "Everything okay, Roy?" "Oh yeah," he said but his tone was unconvincing. "We were just having a discussion. You know how it is." "Well, if there is anything I can do…let me know." Roy tried to smile, "Thanks but there isn't anything that can be done about this." He sighed. More from my Aubrey series...no rescues in this one, just life.


Junior

"I don't know if we should just stop by like this, Johnny," Aubrey said as she parked her Camaro outside the Desoto's house.

"Oh, stop worrying, Bree." Johnny said, adjusting the baseball cap that covered his cropped hair. He was self-conscious since having his head shaved for surgery a few weeks back. Getting out of the car, he took Aubrey's elbow and walked to the front door. As he raised his hand to knock, he stopped. The sound of raised voices could be heard in the house.

"Oh Johnny…let's just go." Aubrey said turning.

"No, now wait a minute; wait a minute." Johnny said as he leaned his ear toward the door.

"Stop that right now!"

"Well, its quiet now." Johnny said, knocking on the door.

Joanne opened the door and although she was happy to see Johnny and Aubrey, she could not completely hide her mood. "Come in, you two. Roy, its Johnny and Aubrey."

Johnny followed Joanne and Aubrey into the house and spotted Roy sitting on the couch, his forehead resting on his hand. "Hey there," he said, managing a smile.

"I'm sorry we just stopped by unannounced," Aubrey apologized.

"Don't be silly, Aubrey. You are family and welcome anytime. I could use a cup of coffee. Anyone else?" After Roy and Johnny both nodded, Aubrey followed Joanne into the kitchen.

Johnny sat down across from Roy and cleared his throat. "Where are the kids?"

Roy rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. "Visiting friends."

Johnny nodded and sat in silence for a moment. "Everything okay, Roy?"

Leaning back, Roy looked up at Johnny. "Oh yeah," he said but his tone was unconvincing. "We were just having a discussion. You know how it is."

Johnny nodded again. "Well, if there is anything I can do…let me know."

Roy tried to smile, "Thanks but there isn't anything that can be done about this." He sighed. "So what are you two doing in this area?" Roy said as Joanne and Aubrey joined them with the coffee.

"We were looking at a house today." Aubrey said, trying to brighten the obviously glum mood.

"Oh, where?" Joanne said smiling.

"Over on Carriage Hill, near that park where we had the last firemen's picnic."

Johnny watched Roy as he listened to the two women chat. He was happy to see Roy relax a bit. He saw Roy looking sweetly at Joanne. _Things must not be too bad_, he thought. He admired how much love Roy showed his wife.

"What's with the hat?" Roy said pulling Johnny out of his reverie. "Did you finally cut the other side of your hair? Well, I'll be. Let's see."

Johnny blushed. "Yeah, Bree convinced me."

Aubrey reached over and rubbed Johnny's arm. "It does make a lot more sense for both sides to grow in at the same time."

"Let's see, Partner." Roy prodded.

Johnny blushed again but finally pulled the cap from his head. He rubbed his hand over the short stubble and smiled shyly.

Joanne could still see the scar on the side of her little brother's head and bit her lip. "It looks good, Johnny."

"You know who is going to love it?" Roy asked with a grin. "Cap! He's been telling you to cut your hair for years." Everyone laughed and the previous tension all but disappeared.

"Well I'm growing it back so he better not get used to it," Johnny chuckled.

He turned to look out back. The slider was open to the patio with just the screen door shut.

"Aw, Roy, you finished the barbeque pit," Johnny said rising from his seat and walking toward the doorway. "I wanted to help you with that."

"I know, Johnny, but you've been laid up and I wanted to finish it before the cooler weather."

Johnny toed at the edge of the door. "Mm sorry."

Roy joined him at the door. "Don't be sorry," he said quietly as he put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "I'm just so glad you are still here."

Johnny tilted his head as he blushed. "Thanks, Pal."

Roy opened the slider and stepped outside. "Come on and check it out. I haven't used it yet, I was waiting to do that with you."

"Aw, shucks, thanks Roy."

Joanne and Aubrey had been listening to the exchange between their two men. Joanne put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. Looking back up at Aubrey she said, "I'm so happy he's okay." Aubrey looked over and nodded solemnly. "And I didn't think it was possible but I think those two are closer than ever."

"I think so too, Joanne," Aubrey replied. "Ever since that trip to Bay City."

"That's true. Plus, I think both being married they have more in common now, you know what I mean?"

Aubrey nodded, "I do."

After a moment watching Johnny and Roy discuss the barbeque, Aubrey looked over at her dear friend. "Are you two okay?" She asked quietly.

Joanne smiled. "Of course we are." Seeing the concern in Aubrey's face she added, "Couples have…discussions. You'll see."

"Discussion? Not a fight?" Aubrey questioned.

"Nope. Not this time anyway. There are some things going on right now. But…we aren't ready to share that yet."

"I'm sorry I pried." Aubrey said, her cheeks pinking.

"Don't worry about it," Joanne said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Roy came back into the house. "Joanne, Johnny wants us to go for lunch."

Joanne put her cup down. "I don't know, Roy. We shouldn't be spending the money right now."

Johnny shot a worried look at Aubrey.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Maybe next time, Johnny."

"Oh, please come," Aubrey said. "Our treat?"

"No, that's not fair, Aubrey. With Johnny out of work, you can't be spending your money on us."

"Well…" Johnny ventured, "the kids aren't here so that saves money. We can just go for sandwiches." He raised his eyebrows hopefully and Roy saw Joanne melt.

"Ohhhh, okay," she said grinning. "Sit down and have some coffee first and tell us about that house you looked at."

~ E ~

"I don't understand it, Bree," Johnny said as they headed home after dropping off the DeSotos. "Not long ago, Roy made it sound like they were doing okay financially."

"I was thinking the same thing, Sweetie. I wonder what changed."

"I dunno. I feel bad they spent that money on enlarging the guest room for us."

"Well maybe we are reading too much into it." Aubrey said optimistically.

"Hope so," Johnny said through a yawn.

Aubrey looked over at her husband with concern. "We shouldn't have stayed out so late."

Johnny smirked, "Late? It's 2:30 in the afternoon, Bree."

"But look at you, you are exhausted. You are going right to bed when we get home."

"Oh yeah? And are you going to join me?"

"Johnny, knock that off."

"I'd like to knock that off," he said, raising an eyebrow and leering.

Aubrey sighed. "Not yet. You know what Dr. Early said."

"Oh, mannnn. We are going to buy a house so that means we have bedrooms to fill. How are we supposed to have babies at this rate?"

Aubrey giggled despite of herself. "There is plenty of time for that, mister."

By the time she pulled into the apartment parking lot, Johnny had dozed off but he woke up when she shut off the engine. He yawned again.

"Come on, G-Man," she said reaching to take his arm as he got out of the car.

"Hey now, cut that out. I'm tired, not an invalid. You can stop hovering over me like that. You remind me of Joanne, Miss Mother Hen." He leaned over and kissed his wife.

As Aubrey closed the apartment door, the phone began to ring. "I'll get it," she said dropping the keys on the table beside the door.

Johnny relaxed on the couch, taking off the baseball cap and scratching his itchy scalp.

"Oh that does sound nice, Chris. No, not today. Johnny has to rest. How about tomorrow? I know its Sunday but…well, okay then. Yes, 10 AM is perfect. Thank you, see you then."

"So Chris has another house for us to look at?" Johnny asked he took off his shoes and put his feet up on the couch.

"Yes, it sounds really nice. Its on Sherwood Lane; do you know that street?"

"Oh yeah, I do. That's not that far from Roy's house. Joanne will love that." He grinned.

"I thought I said you were going to bed."

"Stop it Bree, I'm fine," Johnny said reaching out for her hands. "If I go to bed now, I'll be awake all night." She sat down on the floor beside the couch and laid her head on his arm. Johnny ran his hand through her soft auburn hair. "The next time I go to bed when it isn't bedtime will be when you join me there."

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Aubrey pushed herself to her feet. "What will we do about dinner, we don't have much in the kitchen? I'm still stuffed from lunch but you should eat something later."

"Don't worry about it; I'll be happy with a bowl of soup if I get hungry. Hey, how about a beer right now?"

Aubrey put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth but Johnny cut her off. "I know, remember what Dr. Early said." He mocked her in a high pitched voice.

Stepping into the galley kitchen she called back, "How about some milk?"

"Yeah fine," he replied, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

A few minutes later Aubrey returned with a tall glass of milk only to find her husband fast asleep on the couch.

Kissing him gently on the forehead, she covered him with the throw from the back of the recliner. Sitting back down on the floor beside him, she took a drink of the milk and gently stroked the soft fuzz above his ear.

~ E ~

"I love it!" Aubrey exclaimed as she came back into the living room of the house. "What do you think, Johnny?"

Looking around the room, Johnny nodded. "Well…me too." They both looked excitedly over at the realtor.

"Well alright! Do you want to make an offer, guys?"

Aubrey held her breath as she looked at Johnny. They both nodded.

"Yes!" they said in unison. Aubrey was downright giddy and Johnny could tell she was trying her best not to hop like a little girl.

"This is scary." He said with a gulp.

"This is the good kind of scary," Chris said motioning toward Johnny's cap. "You have enough of the real scary stuff at your job." He said, sitting down at the dining room table and taking out a pen. "Now let's look over these numbers, shall we?"

~ E ~

"Who was on the phone, Roy?"

"It was Johnny and Aubrey, they wanted to know if it was okay if they came over in a little while."

"Oh, they don't need to ask."

"Well, I think they are a little nervous after yesterday." Roy said coming over to where Joanne was dusting some knick knacks.

She pouted and nodded in agreement. "Aubrey was asking if something was wrong."

"You didn't tell her?" Roy asked, concerned.

"No, I just told her we had some things to discuss."

"Well that's an understatement," Roy said drawing her to him.

"We'll be okay, won't we?" She asked hesitantly.

Roy kissed her smiled. "Of course we will. It'll work out."

Joanne smiled and headed for the kitchen. "Now let me see what I have to make for lunch."

There was a knock on the door. Joanne poked her head out of the kitchen. "That can't be them already." She said.

Roy opened the door and welcomed Johnny and Aubrey into the house. "Well you two look excited, what's up?"

"We made an offer on a house!" Aubrey squealed.

Joanne gasped, "Where?"

Johnny opened his mouth and then stopped. Aubrey's brow furrowed as she saw him struggle to remember the street name. "Sherwood Lane," she answered.

"That's right around the corner!" Joanne said, gleefully. "Is that where you just came from?"

"Yes,"

"Well no wonder you got here so fast. That's great." Roy said beaming and motioning towards the back slider. "Let's go sit outside and you can tell us all about it."

Aubrey wrapped her hands protectively around Johnny's arm. "I'm okay," he said quietly, knowing that she was worried about him. "Its normal to have some memory problems."

Aubrey chewed her lip but nodded.

Jenny was in the yard with a friend and came to greet Johnny and Aubrey.

"Hi Uncle Johnny, Hi Auntie Aubrey. This is my friend, Patty." She said gesturing toward the dark haired girl.

"Well hello, Patty." Johnny said grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Patty," Aubrey said.

Jenny kissed Johnny on the cheek and the two girls went back to the swings.

Johnny sighed wistfully. "She's growing up so fast. Where is that giggly little girl?"

Roy and Joanne looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"And Chris," Johnny continued, "Well, he's going to be in middle school soon, isn't he?"

"Next year, yes." Joanne answered looking back at Roy worriedly.

The couples sat quietly for a moment before Joanne broke the silence.

"Sooo, tell us about your house."

"Well, they haven't accepted our offer yet but…"

"Oh wait, Bree," Johnny interrupted. "I hope you guys don't mind but we gave your number to the realtor in case he gets an answer on our offer."

"No, we don't mind at all. This is so exciting, isn't it Roy?" Roy smiled and nodded.

"So it is an older house but very quaint. Two bedrooms upstairs and one down stairs. There is a full basement too. A nice size yard, probably about the same as this one, right honey?" Aubrey asked and Johnny nodded looking over the yard.

"Yup, there is room for a…" he pointed at the swing set the girls were playing on. "Swing set." Johnny finally replied, smiling over at the two girls. He looked back at Aubrey and saw the worry on her face. "Bree, everyone forgets a word once in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just over sensitive."

"When is your follow up with Early?" Roy asked, mirroring Aubrey's concern.

"Tomorrow at 12:30." Johnny replied.

"I'm meeting you there so don't go up until I get there, okay?" Aubrey pleaded.

"I promise." Johnny said, uncomfortable that the attention had turned to him.

"Maybe we shouldn't have started looking at houses so soon. This is going to be overwhelming."

Roy saw Johnny's jaw tense. "Hey, don't worry about anything. Me and the guys will help you move."

"Oh yes, I still have the boxes and packing materials we used in the attic. They are all yours." Joanne said and Aubrey smiled.

"Thanks you two. What would we do without friends like you?"

"Huh, what would _I_ do? Roy saved my life that day."

"Just returning the favor, Partner."

Chris came into the back yard through the side gate. "Hi Chris." Johnny said reaching to shake the young man's hand.

"Hi, Uncle Johnny. I like your baseball cap."

"Hey, speaking of that,"Roy said chuckling, "Chris is playing football with the police athletic league this season. Go get your jersey and show Johnny."

Chris grinned and hurried into the house.

"Police athletic league?" Johnny said, feigning distaste.

Roy laughed, "Well, there isn't a firefighter's athletic league…unless you want to start one."

"I just may do that." Everyone laughed.

Chris trotted back out to the patio and held up his jersey. There on the back was the name DeSoto and the number 51.

"Well alright!" Johnny beamed. "That's an awesome number!" What position?

"We switch around but mostly cornerback."

"Can we come see you play sometime?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure, Auntie Aubrey, I'd like that."

"I made a nice salad for lunch, are you hungry?"

"Starved!" Both Chris and Johnny replied.

Johnny laughed and gave a slight punch to Chris' shoulder. "A man after my own heart."

"More like after your stomach." Roy mumbled as the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Chris said as he headed back into the house. A moment later he returned.

"Uncle Johnny, its someone named Chris Whitten."

Aubrey gasped. "That's our realtor."

Everyone got up and filed into the house.

Johnny picked up the phone in one hand, holding Aubrey's hand in the other.

"Hey, Chris…uh huh? Oh? Wow, okay. Okay, thanks."

"Well?" Aubrey said pulling at Johnny's arm as he hung up the phone.

"Sorry, Bree." Johnny said sadly.

"Oh, hey that's okay…" Joanne began.

"Uh uh," Johnny put up his hand. "Sorry, Bree, but we are going to have to have Roy and Joanne help us move."

There was a stunned silence which Aubrey finally broke, "We got the house?"

"We got the house!" Johnny said.

There was so much excited mayhem that Jenny and Patty came into the house to see what was going on. "Uncle and Auntie are going to be our neighbors, Jenny." Joanne said bending down to meet her daughter's gaze.

Jenny looked at her friend and mouthed _Wow_ and they both started to jump up and down. Chris looked on, shaking his head at his crazy family.

~ E ~

Johnny sauntered into the emergency door entrance with Tom Dwyer at his side and made his way to the base station. Dr. Morton was on a call there but Dixie was nowhere to be seen. Johnny wasn't even sure she was on duty today, he'd lost track of the shift schedule since his accident. He poured a cup of coffee for himself and Tom as they waited for Aubrey.

"Johnny!" he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Hi Dix." He grinned.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You look great. How are you feeling?" She said as she got comfortable on the stool at the desk.

"I'm feeling pretty good, thanks. I have my follow up with Dr. Early today. I'm just waiting for Aubrey. She's using her lunch to join me. Tom here was nice enough to give me a ride since I still can't drive."

"That's very nice of you, Tom. Its nice to see all of you, especially under happier circumstances."

Johnny blushed, "Oh speaking of happier circumstances, Aubrey and I put an offer on a house and it was accepted."

"Wow, that's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Dix," Johnny said waving down the hall to catch Aubrey's eye as she entered the building.

The two women exchanged hellos. "Johnny told me your news. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Aubrey said breathlessly. "I'll tell you all about it later, Dixie. Johnny, we should get upstairs. I don't want to take too much time away from work. Tom, thank you again for bringing him."

"Any time, Aubrey. I'll hang out here, you go ahead up."

Aubrey waved back at Dixie as she headed for the elevator with Johnny.

~ E ~

Forty-five minutes later, the couple stepped off the elevator and almost collided into Joanne.

"Jo," Johnny said surprised. "What are you doing here? Everything okay?"

"Oh sure, just here for a check-up. Our doctors are in the building, you know." Joanne said, talking very quickly. The elevator doors began to close and she put out her hand to stop them. "Uh, I'm running a little late. I'll see you later, okay?"

Johnny and Aubrey stood staring at the doors after they closed. "Well that was odd." Aubrey said. "She didn't mention anything about being here today when we saw her yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe it was a last minute appointment. She hasn't mentioned anything to you about not feeling well?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Honey, I have to get back to work. Are you okay to find Tom on your own?"

Johnny grimaced, "Of course. You heard Dr. Early, I'm doing great. In another week, I'll be driving and…" his eyebrows danced.

Aubrey giggled. "You do have a one track mind, Mr. Gage."

"How could I not with a Mrs. Gage like you," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"Ahem." Tom Dwyer loudly cleared his throat and grinned. "Excuse me."

"Oops, caught." Johnny said smirking. Aubrey hurried out the doors into the parking lot.

"How'd you make out?" Tom asked.

"Fine Tom, thanks." Johnny said as he caught the eye of Dr. Brackett down the hall and waved. "Whatya say I buy you lunch in return for the ride." Johnny placed his index and middle finger on Tom's chest and smiled broadly.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that. And we can take a drive by the new house."

The two friends headed out into the warm November sun.

~ E ~

A week later Johnny was buttoning up his uniform shirt in front of the mirror in his bedroom. Aubrey came in and grabbed a pair of shoes from the closet. "Well, don't you look handsome."

Johnny forced a smile. "Yeah, thanks, but I wish I was going back to the station," he grumbled.

"You will in time." Aubrey said resting her head on his shoulder and admiring him in the mirror. "A temporary desk job at headquarters will keep you from going stir crazy."

"I suppose." Johnny said, tucking the shirt in.

"Now be sure not to overdo it."

"I make my own hours, don't worry. I'm sure I'll be so bored, I'll be home by lunch."

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. "Be careful driving, its been a while."

"Yeah yeah, Miss Mother Hen."

Locking the door behind him, Johnny followed Aubrey out of the apartment.

~ E ~

A few days later Johnny dressed quickly and kissed Aubrey as they headed out the door. Although he never wanted to work a desk job, he had to admit just being out of the house and having something to do was pretty nice. Today he was going to stop by to see Joe Early before work to give him an update on how he was doing. Johnny whistled as he entered the emergency room doors but stopped dead as he looked down the hall to the base station. Jenny and Chris were standing with Dixie. He could see the kids were crying. Johnny ran towards them.

Jenny spotted Johnny first and ran into his arms. Chris followed her. Johnny squatted down and hugged Jenny. "Kids, what are you doing here?"

"Mommy…Mommy is sick." Jenny managed between sobs.

"She was bleeding, Uncle Johnny." Chris said, sniffling.

"What? Bleeding?" Johnny stood up to face Dixie. "Is she hurt, Dix? How?"

Dixie's face was grim but otherwise unreadable. She stopped Sally as she passed by and whispered something to her.

"Come on kids; let's go down to the waiting room. I'll get you something to drink." Sally said taking a child in each arm. When Chris started to protest Sally promised they weren't going to be far away. Dixie smiled at the children to give them encouragement but the smile wasn't in her eyes.

Johnny's heart was beating fast as she led him into Dr. Brackett's office. "What's going on, Dix?"

"Well, Johnny, I don't want to break a confidence but…I know you are family…"

"What happened?" Johnny's voice was rising in panic.

"Joanne is okay. She'll be going home in a little while."

Johnny let out a breath and leaned back on the desk. "Thank goodness. Did she cut herself?"

"Johnny, she had a miscarriage."

"A…a miscarriage? Oh no." Johnny thought back over the last few weeks and things started to make sense.

"This is a pretty personal thing. Maybe you should just go to your appointment but I'll tell Roy and Joanne you were here."

Johnny stood up and headed for the door. "No, I have to be with the kids," he said and left the room.

Dixie smiled sadly and followed him into the hall.

"I've got them, Sally, thanks." Johnny said sitting down next to Jenny.

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Chris asked.

"She is going to be fine. I just spoke to Dixie. She'll be going home soon." Both kids relaxed.

"Uncle Johnny?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I know I'm not a baby anymore but…can I sit on your lap?"

"Of course you can, Princess." Johnny said and reached out to the little girl.

Jenny gave Johnny a long hug around the neck and then turned to sit on his lap facing her brother. Johnny passed the time telling them about his temporary job at headquarters until he saw Roy heading toward them.

"Johnny. Dixie told me you were here. Thank you for watching the kids."

Johnny picked Jenny up and put her down in his seat. He walked a few steps away and lowered his voice."

"How is she, Roy?"

"She's okay. She's getting dressed." Roy looked down at his hands sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Roy."

"Yeah…me too." Roy went back over to the kids and squatted down to speak to them. Johnny gave them their privacy and headed to make his appointment. A few minutes later as he entered the elevator, he turned to see Roy supporting Joanne as she cried. The kids trailed sadly behind them as they walked toward the exit.

~ E ~

"Are you sure, Roy?" Johnny said into the phone. Aubrey looked on as she folded laundry on the couch. "Well that's true. Okay, we'll see you then. Hey, we'll bring dinner, deal?"

Johnny hung up the phone after saying goodbye and sat down across from Aubrey. He picked up a towel and began to fold it. "Roy invited us over tomorrow. I told him we'd bring the food. Let me know what you want and I'll go pick up something tonight. You worked all day."

"Okay, you finish this and I'll make a list. We could bring burgers. I know Roy wanted to use the barbeque pit." Aubrey said, trying to sound positive.

"That's a good idea. Do you have time to make your awesome potato salad?"

"Sure, if you get everything tonight. Hey, why don't you bring your guitar?"

Johnny stared off distractedly but nodded.

~ E ~

The next day Johnny and Aubrey arrived at the DeSoto home. The atmosphere was subdued and the kids didn't even make a big fuss when they arrived. Johnny approached Joanne and looked at her sadly. Joanne didn't say anything but looked down at the floor.

"Oh Jo," Johnny said wrapping his arms around her. When he heard her sniffle against his shoulder, he rocked her slowly. "Shh. Don't cry." Johnny released the hug. Joanne saw Johnny's eyes glistening when she looked at him.

"Oh no, don't you start," she said lightly laughing as she wiped a tear.

Sighing deeply she turned to Aubrey and took the bowl from her friend's hands. "Is this your famous potato salad?" Aubrey could only nod and followed Joanne into the kitchen.

Johnny and Roy stood awkwardly at the doorway. Johnny ran his hand over his head.

"Getting a little longer, huh?" Roy said gesturing towards Johnny's hair. Johnny smiled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Aubrey said its almost long enough to run her fingers through."

The two men went out onto the patio.

"Can I get you a beer…or can you not…"

"No, that sounds great. Early cleared me to drink and drive. Well, that's not what I meant."

Roy laughed, "I know what you mean. Chris, can you get Uncle Johnny and me a beer?"

As they sat down Johnny looked over at Roy. "So, is this what was the trouble the other day?"

Roy nodded sullenly. "I can't believe I said there was nothing that could be done about it," he said, clearing his throat and moving uncomfortably in his seat. "We were starting to like the idea." He said quietly.

Johnny thanked Chris when he brought the beers and watched him head back into the house. He then looked over at Jenny swinging slowly on the other side of the yard. "How are the kids?"

"They are okay. They didn't even know yet so…they were just scared that morning."

"And Jo is okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. These things just happen," Roy said and Johnny nodded his understanding.

Roy glanced behind him through the slider. "We have talked about…you know."

Johnny stared blankly at Roy until he made a scissor motion with his hand. Johnny grimaced in response but then realized what he was doing and forced himself to relax. "Oh. Oh, really? Well that's a good idea." Johnny fought the urge to cross his legs.

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Well, is it? Do you want another kid, Roy?"

Roy didn't look up right away but instead seemed to be lost in thought. "No. No, we talked about it. I'm going to call and make the appointment Monday morning when I get off shift."

Johnny took a swig of his beer and thought about this new development in his friends' lives.

~ E ~

After dinner Roy made a fire in the fire pit and everyone pulled their chairs around. The night air was cold and the fire felt good. Eventually, Johnny pulled out his guitar and started to strum it absently.

He played "While My Guitar Gently Weeps." Next he began to sing "Tracks of My Tears" but when he got to the line _people say I'm the life of the party_ Aubrey reached out and put her hand over Johnny's. He stopped suddenly, having gotten lost in the music.

"Sweetie, can you sing something a little more upbeat?"

Johnny glanced around and saw the downcast expressions on the faces of Roy and Joanne. "Oh…sorry." He smirked self-consciously.

Johnny readjusted himself in the chair looked around dramatically at everyone with a sly smile and then began to strum "American Woman." When he got to the line _stay away from me_ he leaned over to Aubrey with a wicked grin making her giggle. By the time he finished, everyone was clapping along.

"Now that was fun," Joanne said, taking Roy's hand. Johnny was glad he cheered everyone up.

"How about this one?" He said laughing. He sang "Cracklin' Rose" but changed the name.

_Cracklin' Aubrey, git on board_

_We're gonna ride 'till there ain't no more ta go_

_Takin' it slow_

_Lord, don'cha know_

_I'll have me a time with a poor man's lady_

_Hitchin' on a twilight train_

_Ain't nothin' here that I care to take along_

_Maybe a song_

_To sing when I want_

_Don't need to say please to no man for a happy tune_

_Oh, I love my Aubrey child_

_You got the way to make me happy_

_You and me, we go in style_

_Cracklin' Bree, you're a store bought woman_

_But you make me sing like a guitar hummin'_

_So hang on to me, girl_

_Our song keeps runnin' on_

_Play it now_

_Play it now, _

_Play it now, my baby…_

~ E ~

Johnny climbed into bed that night. Aubrey came in not long after. "That turned out to be a nice time," she said. She leaned over to kiss Johnny. "Mostly because of you, G-Man."

Johnny put his arm around Aubrey and kissed her back but then got more serious. "Did Joanne mention anything to you about Roy getting a vasectomy?"

Aubrey looked shocked, "She did but I'm surprised Roy said something to you."

"Well, he is my best friend."

"Yes, I know, but men usually don't like to talk about that sort of thing. I'm glad you two are that close."

"Yeah, but I don't know…" Johnny trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well, it just didn't seem to me that Roy was entirely sold on the idea. Or maybe he was just nervous, I don't know."

"You know, I had the same feeling from Jo. But she said they discussed it at length."

"Hm, I hope they know what they are doing." Johnny said staring up at the dark ceiling.

~ E ~

"Seriously, Roy?" Johnny asked, amazed. They were moving into their house and Roy had shown up early to help to make sure Johnny didn't overdo it before the rest of the A-shift crew and the movers arrived at the apartment.

"Shh, keep your voice down. Yes, I'm serious. I need to be at the urologist at 7:30 a.m. Joanne can't get there that early; the kids are in school. If you don't want to wait there, Joanne can come later to pick me up."

"This seems awful sudden, Roy." Johnny said.

"No, its not. It's been weeks since I mentioned it. Even before Joanne lost the baby, we had discussed this."

"But…" Johnny began but knew it wasn't his place. "Okay, sure. I don't mind. I can drive you home too, don't worry."

Roy smiled as he carried a box out of the bedroom. "Thanks, Partner. Now don't touch anything until I get back," he said eyeing Johnny with a sideways glance. Johnny heard a knock on the apartment door. "I'll get it." Roy called out.

Johnny heard the unmistakable voice of Chet Kelly followed by Marco. Aubrey came into the room and leaned on the door frame. "What are you smiling about?" she said tiredly.

"Aw, nothing. Its just nice to hear the guys like that. I miss being with them." Johnny looked up at Aubrey. "Hey, are you okay? You look wiped out."

"Oh yeah, I've just been so busy getting ready for the move."

Johnny took her hand and led her over to the bed and sat her down. "Aubrey, I know how to take care of myself. I don't want you making yourself sick trying to do too much…"

"Its not that."

"Then what is it?"

Aubrey sighed and tiptoed to the bedroom door and shut it quietly. She sat back down on the edge of the bed "Johnny…"

"Yeah?" he said, squatting down to face her.

"I didn't want to say anything after what happened."

"What are you talking about, Bree?" Johnny was getting worried.

Aubrey bit her lip and looked at him for a moment before blurting out, "I think I'm pregnant."

Johnny lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh are you okay?" Aubrey said but couldn't help but laugh. She stood up and put her hand out to help him.

In an instant Johnny was on his feet. "What…well…what? I mean. You."

"Shh, Johnny. I didn't want to tell you yet and you are going to have to calm down. We can't say anything to anyone. Not for a little while."

Johnny continued to stare at Aubrey. He went to sit down on the bed but managed to miss it and fell onto the floor again with a loud thump. Aubrey reached out to grab his head, making sure it didn't strike the night table. She giggled loudly and Johnny started to laugh with her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Aubrey put one hand over Johnny's mouth and the other over her own.

"What's going on in there? Gage…you have company out here, man. That's gross."

Hearing Chet, Aubrey completely lost it and rolled over onto her back on the floor.

"Hang on, Chet, you pervert." Johnny called out, trying to sound as normal as possible. He then looked down at his wife and they both sobered as they stared into each other's eyes.

"A baby?" Johnny said dreamily.

"A baby." Aubrey said lifting her head to kiss him.

~ E ~

The day went by slowly with Johnny trying to hide the wonderful news. He was also trying to not make it obvious that he was watching out for Aubrey's safety. She in turn was watching to make sure Johnny didn't over work himself.

Johnny shook the moving men's hands and watched them close up the back of the truck. With two slaps on the doors from Johnny, they pulled away.

"Its not an ambulance, John." Chet said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Johnny laughed. "Just habit, I guess. Hey, Chet, Marco. Thanks for everything, man." Johnny reached out to shake their hands. Chet peered suspiciously at Johnny's palm before accepting the gesture.

"Thought you might have a joy buzzer hidden there," Chet said while Marco rolled his eyes.

"Hey, come on in. I'm making coffee." Aubrey called out from the door.

"Oh man, that sounds great. Come on, Marco." Chet said as he trotted up the walkway.

Johnny followed his friends into the house and placed a secret kiss on Aubrey's lips as he went by. Everyone was relaxing in the living room on the newly delivered furniture.

"What's up with you, Johnny? You look like you are going to burst." Roy said flopping down in an arm chair.

Johnny caught the look Aubrey shot him from the kitchen. "Well, I'm just excited to be here. In my house. My home. Our home. You know," He fumbled.

"Well it is a great place, Johnny. You two are going to be very happy here." Hank said.

Johnny opened his mouth but before he could put his foot in there Aubrey called to Chet, "Can you get the cups from the cabinet? To the left of the sink, thanks," she said as she waved everyone to get up to watch. Just as everyone peeked into the kitchen, Chet opened the cabinet door and received a face full of water.

Chet spit water out into the sink and reached for a towel, "Oh real funny, Gage. That's not a nice way to say thank you for all my hard work."

Johnny's mouth was agape. "Well, I didn't. Who?" he asked until he saw Aubrey's face. "You did that, Bree?"

Aubrey nodded and everyone broke out into fresh laughter.

Hank put his arm around her. "I do believe the phantom has met his match."

~ E ~

Johnny was brushing his teeth when Aubrey finally hung up the phone and headed into the bedroom.

"Well that was a long phone call. Joanne, right?" Aubrey nodded. "What were you two talking about all that time?"

"Oh nothing specific. She just seemed to want to talk. She was telling me about when they kids were born."

Johnny's spit into the sink and looked up sharply. "She doesn't know…well, you know?"

"I didn't tell her," Aubrey replied, feigning suspicion. Johnny gave her a wry look. "I'm sure it is just because of Roy's appointment tomorrow."

"Yeah, I suppose." Johnny said climbing into bed. "Hey, did you take your vitamins?"

"Yes, I took my vitamins, Miss Mother Hen." Aubrey said grinning.

"That's Mister to you, ma'am."

~ E ~

Johnny pulled into Roy's driveway as Roy was picking up the morning paper. "I'll be right out," he called. Joanne met him at the door and waved to Johnny. Taking the paper from Roy she held onto Roy's hand and then gave him a kiss and headed back into the house.

Johnny made the short trip to the medical center in silence. He wasn't quite sure what would be appropriate pre-vasectomy conversation. Roy didn't seem to be in the mood for talking anyway. He stared out the window but didn't seem to notice the scenery.

Once inside the doctor's office, Roy checked in and sat down next to Johnny.

"I appreciate the ride." He mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

Roy leaned back and then sat forward again fussing with the stack of magazines on the table in front of him.

"Roy, this is a simple procedure…" Johnny began.

"I know that." Roy said curtly.

"Well relax."

"I am relaxed, Johnny."

Johnny scoffed, crossed his legs and thumbed through a very outdated "Highlights" magazine.

"You know that's a kid's magazine, don't you?"

Johnny glanced at Roy and then back at the magazine. "I know," he scoffed.

~ E ~

Aubrey, picked up her pocketbook and opened the front door just as the phone rang. Confused at who would be calling so early, she picked up the phone. Before she could even say hello she heard Joanne.

"I've made a terrible mistake!"

"Joanne? Are you okay, what are you talking about?"

"Aubrey, I don't want Roy to go through with it."

Suddenly understanding what her friend was talking about, Aubrey glanced at the clock. 7:45. Roy's appointment was for 7:30.

"Oh no, Joanne. Call the office?"

"I did, they haven't turned on their phones yet. I just get an automated message. I need to get there."

Aubrey heard the panic in Joanne's voice. "I'm coming to get you. Get the kids ready. I'll be there in less than five minutes."

~ E ~

"Where are we going, Mom? I'm going to miss the bus." Chris questioned from the backseat of Aubrey's car.

"I'll get you to school, Chris, don't worry." Aubrey said glancing over and seeing Joanne wringing her hands in the passenger seat.

"Kids, I have to run in and talk to Dad for a minute. I want you to stay here in the car, okay?" Joanne said looking back.

Aubrey parked the car in the closest spot and followed Joanne into the building. They searched the directory in the hall and then hurried up the stairs to the second floor.

Joanne reached the office first and burst into the waiting room. She found Johnny sitting alone.

"Oh no." she said breathlessly.

"Jo, what the heck are you…Aubrey?" Johnny said, completely stunned by their sudden arrival.

Joanne turned toward Aubrey. "We are too late," she said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Honey?" Roy said from behind them.

Joanne spun around. "Roy, I thought you already went in."

Roy came over to her and took her by the shoulders. "Joanne, you're shaking."

"Oh Roy, I was wrong. Please don't do this."

Roy beamed and hugged her. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"You are?"

"I did go in there but I just couldn't go through with it. But I thought you'd be mad."

Joanne started to laugh while Johnny and Aubrey looked on in astonishment.

"Let's get out of here," Johnny said seeing the annoyed look of the receptionist and other patients in the waiting room.

Getting out to the parking lot, Aubrey smiled. "We both had a feeling that you weren't ready for this."

"Well, you should have said something. You two know us better than anyone. Please, feel free to butt in in the future." Roy laughed.

Roy say the kids in Aubrey's Camaro. "Aubrey, you have to get to work. Johnny and I will drop everyone off."

"I appreciate that, Roy." Aubrey said, hugging Joanne goodbye.

"I'm starving, Johnny. Let's get some breakfast." Roy said rubbing his growling stomach.

"You sound like Johnny, Honey." Joanne laughed.

"Well I couldn't eat this morning. I could really go for some greasy bacon and eggs for once."

Johnny saw Aubrey turn a shade of green. He reached to support her as she turned and vomited into a nearby bush.

Everyone stood stunned.

"Oh oh," Aubrey said simply as she saw realization dawning on Joanne's face.

"You're pregnant?"

"What?" Roy said, not sure how she came to that conclusion. He watched as Johnny and Aubrey just stood motionless. "You are pregnant!" he said.

"Mm hmm," was all Aubrey could manage as she turned to vomit again.

Joanne threw her arms around Johnny's neck. "A baby! We're going to have a baby." Seeing the look on her husband's face, she shrugged, "Well, you know what I mean."

"Well if this baby is _all of our_s, maybe I should keep that appointment." Roy said smugly and then slapped Johnny on the back. "Congratulations, Junior."

"Thanks, Pally. Maybe you can stop calling me Junior now?" The group of friends laughed.

The End


End file.
